Looney Tune Land (UXP)
'Looney Tune Land a.k.a Looney Tune Kingdom '''is the homeworld of the Looney Tunes and is featured world in ''The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime Series. This world is based on The Many Series of Looney Tunes. it Includes and Basis of Zords and its Mythological Robots over the World. Description Looney Tune Land is a peacfeul, Wondderous, and Majestic Kingdom inhabited by the Looney Tunes. It has multiple kingdoms all over the planet. The Sphinx Royal Family has complete control of the planet. Looney Tune Land Has 1 powerful Heroic miltary :The Holy Knights : Made Of The Kings, Queens, & Magisters protecting this planet from evil forces The Holy Knights are classified as Super Soliders, because they are Immortal, they can evolve infinitly, the have Infinite Power making The most powerful Creatures in Existence. Male Holy Knights are very skilled with Swords and sheilds and unleashed powerful physical attacks and have incredible defense, while Female Holy Knights are experts with swords & shield, but are masters of powrful magic spells, powerful mystical barriers, and powerful chants and incantations. The Holy Knights are the Oldest and Most Skilled generation in Looney Tune Kingdom, Even They Made a few techniques which Their children will master and Surpass them. All The Princes and Princesses are Successors To All Kings & Queens Of the Holy Knights Looney Tune Kingdom has been divided into two halves: one half is ruled by Mythical beasts andLegendary creatures and the other is ruled by Animals and Natural Beasts while the Sphinx Kingdom is between the two halves and rules over the entire planet. Story In Episode 25, The Autobots arrive to this world to help the Tunes Defeat Swackhammer and the Villainous Monstars From taking The Tunes To Moron Mountain and Making them their slaves. Not to mention that the Decepticons will be Arriving to help the villains out. Sora and The Autobots will not only team up with the Lonney Tunes, Also With Michael Jordan and Bill Murray, and The Holy Knights as well. Even Queen Star Storm Can Uses Holy Magic To Fight Against Judge Doom and Darkness Incarnate. The Autobots, The Tunes, and The Holy Knights will push back and defeat the Decepticons, The Evil Troops and the Monstars and save Looney Tune Fortress From Complete Destruction. Later in Episode 77, King Star Raid, Queen Star Storm and Their Holy Kinights and the Heroes can Help with Humans to Save the World. However, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Are the Generals, and King Star Raid & Queen Star Storm are the Current rulers Of this world & Supreme Commanders of The Holy Knights while their daughter, Mirage Star Sphinx is their successor to the throne, and New Supreme Commander of The New Generation Of Holy Knights Looney Tunes Generals *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Other Tunes *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Melissa Duck *Porky Pig *Tweety Bird *Sylvester J. Pussycat *Pepe Le Pew *Yosemite Sam *Foghorn Leghorn *Granny *Barnyard Dawg *Witch Hazel *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Gossamer *Mac & Tosh Gopher *Speedy Gonzales *Marvin The Martian *Pete Puma Holy Knights / Guardians of Looney Tune Kingdom Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts